


[podfic] A Delicate Fire

by reena_jenkins, Rubynye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Always Female Charles Xavier, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Podfic, Public Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I couldn't resist," Erik rumbles, soft and deep, as his mind flares brightly beside hers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Delicate Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Delicate Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264316) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



   
  
 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 ****

**Warnings:** Genderswap, Telepathy, Public Sex, Oral Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus  
 ****

**Music:**  [Dirty Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg10lbI2UMo), as performed by Gin Wigmore  
 ****

**Length:**  00:20:25  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_A%20Delicate%20Fire_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
